How to Train your Battleship
by BorealisHL3
Summary: In 2017, war breaks out after America and Russia make a treaty, becoming the U.S.A.R (United states of America and Russia), Their enemy, The GBJC Nation, 9 years later, in 2026, a Fleet lead by the U.S.R.S Kitty Hawk, is sent out to destroy the last enemy base, only to never come back.. Rated T for Battleships, Language, and blood
1. The Big Boom

**How to train your Battleship**

 **A/N**

 **This story came to mind when I was playing Steel ocean, I was basically wondering how Vikings would react to a fleet of ships appearing of the coast, so after watching How to Train your Dragon for the 1000th time, this story became a reality. now, most fleets have an aircraft carrier, so when I was thinking up of a ship name, I looked at my Fanfiction account name, KittyHawkSG63, now looking at the Kitty Hawk part, I got that from the carrier, CV-63 Kitty Hawk. The SG part from Stargate SG-1, and the 63 from the Battleship Iowa's number, 63. So now I have came up with an idea, and, well, this happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD, Toothless does**

 **P.S if you don't like AU's, leave now, this is your final warning, I want to integrate the fleet into the battle scene at the end of HTTYD, this will also mean hiccup will have to reveal Toothless to Berk early**

P.P.S The announcement system is typed like this: _**Sample Text**_

In 2017, World War 3 began, Germany, The UK, Japan, and China teamed up on us after we made a deal with Russia, to share our weapons. soon after that, most of our fleets were taken out by Germany, Britain, Japan, and China or the GBJP Nations, so we went for option 2, recommission our old vessels that fought in WW2, some of these ships consisted of: The Kitty Hawk, The Missouri, The DD-445 Fletcher, and many others. Ship building companies started cranking out as many ships as they could, There was one problem though, there was no fuel to power the ships, then there was the other engine that instead ran off of coal, soon, all our fleets ran off of coal.

But the main fleet was a fleet lead by the Carrier: U.S.R.S (United States and Russian Ship) Kitty Hawk, retrofitted with the weapon advancements our country had made, The Westinghouse geared steam turbines were replaced with reciprocating engines, seeing as most of the parts of the original engine were corroded from the lack of use. The fleet was lead by Captain Jackson "Doofy" Carter. But one faithful day, The "Battle Cat" was sent out to eliminate Tee GBJP's last base...

But never returned...

(2026, Kitty Hawk Fleet)

"Attention, everyone man your battle stations, enemy ships spotted of the starboard bow." Jackson Yelled into the P.A system, his voice echoing off the walls of the ship. "Damn it, we were so close to destroying the GBJC's main base." Jack Mumbled under his breath, as he pulled the key out of the launch keyhole, looking as the missile retracted into its idle position as the piece of flight deck that covered it closed. Jackson pulled out the other key and handed it to his Step-Brother, Houston, "Thank you sir." Houston said.

Jack was half American and half Russian, while his Step-Brother, Houston, was a mix of British, Irish, and Scottish, and he had always said sir in every sentence. "send out a bomber." Jackson ordered, "Yes sir.!" a crew member said. Jacksons technical mind went off, that fleet looked small, His mind started calculating how many crew members were on those ships, then he realized, they abandoned their base, the entire staff of that base was on those ships, then Jack wondered, why did they abandon their base. Suddenly, without warning, an alarm went off,

" _ **Warning: Nuclear Reactor Overload detected in GBJC base**_."

Jackson realized, they abandoned their base because it was going to blow. "GET THAT BOMBER BACK HERE!" He yelled, "IT'S GONNA BLOW!" All the crew members went into a frenzy, "All ships turn Hard to port." as Jackson said that, the large fleet began to turn left, every ship put their engines to max, "Sir, we're not going to make it!" Houston said. Then Jackson made a choice, he could either let his fleet get Demolished, or, he could use something that was still in its early stages. Within a few seconds, Jackson made a beeline straight for Houston, grabbed the key around Houston's neck, and then ran for a control panel, quickly jamming Houston's key and His key into the Keyholes on the panel labeled : " _Hyperdrive Control_ ". Jackson never knew why they installed that Hyperdrive on his ship in the first place, especially in its early state, "SIR! What are you doing!?" Houston yelled to Jack,

" _ **Attention: Hyperdrive charging waiting validation. "**_

Jackson quickly typed in the code quickly: 2056, the cover blocking the button flipped open, Ignoring Houston, Jackson slammed his hand on the button.

" _ **Attention: Hyperdrive charging, all hands, please prepare for Jump."**_

"SIR! I'm asking a question, What are you doing?!" Houston demanded, "What has to be done." Jack replied.

" _ **Attention: Hyperdrive charge percent at, 25%**_

Houston lunged at Jackson, knocking Jack over, a loud thud could be heard throughout the whole control room.

" _ **Attention: Hyperdrive charge percent at 50%, Warning: User #234666, Captain Jackson Carter, Unconscious, Medical team 9, Please report to Tower command center, immediately."**_

All the Crew members in the room looked at Houston with looks of Surprise, Curiosity, and fear. Houston dashed for the Panel, slamming his hand on the shutdown button.

" _ **Error: Hyperdrive Shutdown failed, Warning: Critical failure detected in Hyperdrive, Origin of failure detected, in, Hyperdrive Control panel."**_

"Wait, what?" Houston said, looking down at the panel, something wasn't right, the panel was sparking, badly.

" _ **Warning: all personal, brace for Jump, Charge at 70005555545236478q235crt4w f0076tfrxcdy."**_

The announcement system's voice suddenly went distorted,

" _ **Err- rror, pppppp ersonalllll please,,u88887719876662056, crtical erppppr'**_

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker, every alarm possible began to blare loudly, echoing throughout the ship, "HIT THE DECK EVERYONE!" Houston yelled, everyone got into a brace position, the whole ship shook, on the outside, several lightning bolts flashed all over the ship, one striking a fighter jet on the flight deck, luckily, everyone had gotten inside, the crews on the other ship got message saying, "All crew members, please prepare for jump."

" _ **Atttt- tion: 99999999999999999999, Charge at 990999999990388946732456782494788302567824e47c78586778tguygyduignuhguygtytt SYSTEMFAILURESYSTEMFAILURESYSTEMFAILURE88888-**_

The announcement system never got to finish as a bright purple flash exploded out of the Kitty Hawk, engulfing both fleets, the blast could be seen from space as a Purple sphere, followed by a nuclear explosion. The damage was done, both the U.S.A.R and GBJC Fleets were gone, leaving no trace, like they dropped off the face of the earth, soon after that, the crippled GBJC nation made a treaty with the U.S.A.R, deciding to put their differences behind them, the U.S.A.R accepted the treaty with the GBJC, soon, the cleanup of the damage done to both nations began, after that, activity on earth continued as it was before the war. The Kitty Hawk and her fleet were remembered, as well as the people in the Base that had fled.

(Time: Unknown, Location: Unknown)

" _ **Attention: Any Damage control teams, report to tower immediately, Fire fighting teams 5-10, please report to Hyperdrive room."**_

To be continued...

 **A/N**

 **Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, also, I heard that review button is a portal to the 3rd Dimension**


	2. I'm waking up, to ash and dust

**A/N**

 _ **Attention: Reader detected**_

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, also, I checked my Email earlier this morning to find out that I have 3 Favorites and 7 followers, and I got that in two days, it also says I have126 views, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD, Toothless does,Nor do I own Half-Life 2, Gordon Freeman does**

Flying, that was the one thing hiccup loved the most, Flying, of course no one knew that he was flying a dragon, they would most likely kill him and his Dragon on site. That was one thing hiccup had to worry about, his Viking tribe finding Toothless, no one had found them yet, and it was getting harder to pretend like he wasn't hiding something.

Hiccup looked out at the ocean, He and Toothless had landed on a sea stack, Hiccup couldn't get the thought that his Tribe, His dad, would find Toothless, Gods know what they would do to them. Toothless noticed his rider's distressed look, nuzzling him to get his attention, "I know Toothless, I just can't help but think what would happen if my Tribe found you."

His thoughts were interrupted by to Bright purple flashes that could be seen on the horizon, Hiccup grabbed his telescope that resided in his vest. He looked at where one of the Bright flashes was, he saw it, a fleet of 7 ships, all flying a flag that he had never seen before. He looked at the ships, he couldn't tell of the ships were made of metal, or just had metal plating, and the fact that none of them had sails, how could they move. The design of each ship was different but Hiccup focused of the ship that was flat and a large tower on it, he could see the name on it: **U.S.R.S Kitty Hawk**. What did U.S.R.S mean?

Hiccup quickly got on Toothless and began flying towards the Fleet, in hopes of getting answers.

(Time: Unknown, Location: Unknown, Ship: Kitty Hawk)

 _ **"Attention: Any Damage control teams, report to tower immediately, Fire fighting teams 5-10, please report to Hyperdrive room."**_

Jackson woke up on the floor, a piece of the ceiling on top of him, he pushed it of him and got up, he saw the room, alarms blaring, he could see several panels sparking, pieces of the ceiling were on the floor scattered everywhere, then he saw Houston running towards him.

Houston ran over and punched him in the face, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SIR!?" Houston Demanded, "You said it yourself, were not going to make it." Jackson replied, getting back up. "SO?! What does that have to do with anything sir?" Houston yelled. "a lot actually, It was either a quick death to a nuclear explosion, or this, the nuclear option was a death sentence, this option is probably a death sentence, and I recall one time saying the only way I'm going down is guns blazing and cannons firing." Jackson shot back. "You make a good point sir, but why shoul-

 _ **"Attention: are you two both just going to argue, or are you going to help fix this mess you made."**_

"Well sir, seeing as you got us into this mess Jackson, yo-"

 _ **"Attention: I mean you Houston, the probability of a failure in the Hyperdrive would be zero, unless the emergency shut off button was pressed, then the failure chance would be 80%."**_

"Are you telling me this is my fault!?" Houston yelled "and why hell am I even talking to a computer AI?."

 _ **This is your choice, not mine**_

"Well Houston, I guess we both take the bla-"

 _ **"Attention: Unknown Flying Object detected near Kitty hawk, 3 Miles out Due north."**_

(Hiccup's POV)

I couldn't believe the size of these ships, I was looking from a far distance before, but close up, they were huge. Now getting a Closer look at the ship in the front of the V formation of ships, "The Kitty Hawk", why in the name of Thor would anyone name a ship that big The Kitty Hawk, it made the ship sound childish, then again, I did name my friend Toothless.

Focusing my attention on the Kitty Hawk, I looked at it, several windows were shattered, metal plates that the ship was made of were hanging of the side, long red blue and green strings hung out of several holes, and then there was the deck, large dragon like contraptions were scattered all across the deck, pieces of them were lying all over the place. one of the Dragon like contraptions was on fire, several people were on the deck trying to put out the fire, I then looked over at the other ships, seeing their names on the metal plates that made up the ships, these names consisted of: Missouri, Fletcher, Alabama, Arizona, Edson, Iowa, and Joseph P. Kennedy, Jr., all these names sounded weird.

Then I heard a Voice,

 _ **"Attention: Unknown Flying Object detected near Kitty hawk, 3 Miles out Due north."**_

Then I realized , that voice was talking about me. I instantly turned Toothless around, "Come on bud, we have to go." I said to Him, I then realized, I had to tell my Dad about this, and in doing so, I had to tell him about Toothless...

(Kitty Hawk)

"Huh, it must've flown away." Jackson said, looking at the radar, showing the red dot flying away. "Well sir, did we get any picture of it?" Houston asked

 _ **"Attention: auto cam 9 took a picture, printing now."**_

A loud sound of a printer could be heard halfway across the room, Houston and Jackson made their way to the other side of the room, stepping over some of the electronics and metal plating that had fallen from, well, everywhere. Houston pulled the picture out of the printer, examining it, "what the hell sir." Houston said handing the picture to Jackson

The picture showed a large black object with two large wings, it had a long tail with two tailfins, no scratch that, it had one tailfin while the other was made of leather, pieces of rigging followed to a saddle, was something riding that thing? It had two small fins near its hips, "What do you think it is sir?" Houston asked, "I don't know." Jackson lied, he knew exactly what this thing was...

A quote echoed in Jackson's head, Some secrets are meant to be kept..

"ugh, god I'm tired." Jackson said, sitting down, "when did you last sleep sir?" Houston asked, "Two days ago." Jackson replied. Houston was shocked by this, the captain of The Kitty hawk hadn't slept in two days, "Well sir, maybe you should sleep right now." Houston said, Jackson said "Are you sure, we're not in the clear yet, now's not the ti-."

 _ **"Attention: Captain, you should sleep, lack of sleep can prevent you from doing necessary tasks."**_

"The computer has a point sir, he's done the math." Houston said, "Fine." Jackson said, walking down the stairs, he could hear Houston in the background say, "You did do the math right?"

 _ **"No"**_

 **A/N**

 **It's hard to do Hiccup's POV**

 **Also, anyone who's played Half-Life Episode 2 should get the reference I made at the end of the chapter**


End file.
